


That Bastard was Right! (Tsukkiyama edition)

by ADHD_fueled_gremlin



Series: The Boyfriend Incident [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Tried, I had to rewrite this multiple times, Lipgloss, M/M, Overthinking, not as much Hinata and Tsukushima friendship, these boys are so dumb i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHD_fueled_gremlin/pseuds/ADHD_fueled_gremlin
Summary: A short and sweet sequel to what happened in Tsukishima’s Problem.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Boyfriend Incident [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	That Bastard was Right! (Tsukkiyama edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A KageHina sequel will be coming soon as well!

It had been two days since the “boyfriend incident’ and Tsukishima was still grappling with the fact that Yamaguchi, maybe, possibly, likes him back. At least according to Hinata, and when had Hinata ever been right?

Then again, it wasn’t impossible. Hinata was the absolute worst at keeping secrets, and the way he instantly regretted telling him felt very real to Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were walking home from school. The two boys weren’t talking that much which was weird because normally Yamaguchi would keep the conversation going if it got too quiet. 

They stopped at the corner where their paths home diverged. Tsukishima waited for Yamaguchi to say goodbye first, like he always does. 

“Uh see you tomorrow.” Tsukishima said, wondering what was up with Yamaguchi today. 

“W-Wait.” Yamaguchi grabbed his wrist as he started to turn away. Tsukishima stilled. 

Yamaguchi dropped his hand quickly, and took a deep breath. He started to nervously fiddle with his fingers then spoke, “So um this may be weird and feel like it’s coming out of nowhere,” 

Yamaguchi was looking at the ground to avoid eye contact. Tsukishima could see the tips of his ears blushing. _Holy shit, holy shit._ Tsukishima thought to himself, _it’s happening oh my god._

“-but I uh, like you Tsuki. Romantically I mean.” 

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi’s lips, they were shiny. 

“That bastard was right!” Tsukishima replied loudly, snapping his fingers. 

Yamaguchi looked very confused, “I- Uh, what?” 

“Oh sorry, I like you romantically too. But remember the ‘boyfriend incident?” 

Yamaguchi nodded, still confused. 

“Well that night when Hinata slept over, I kinda left out the part where he guessed who my crush was and accidentally told me that you were planning to confess soon.” Tsukishima continued very matter-of-factly. 

Yamaguchi pinched the bridge of his nose, “I told him not to tell anyone!” 

Tsukishima waited a moment, then took Yamaguchi’s hands into his own, leaning in close, “Can I kiss you?” Yamaguchi smiled and nodded. 

They leaned forward until their lips met. It was slow and sweet, tasting of strawberries. Tsukishima pulled away, grinning while he spoke, “Hinata also told me about the lipgloss, it’s a nice touch.” 

Yamaguchi blushed and covered his face in his hands. After a moment he grabbed Tsukishima’s face in his hands, squishing his cheeks, and asked, “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Yamaguchi I can’t talk very well like this.” Tsukishima said, his cheeks still being squished. 

“Yes or no, I’m not letting go until you answer.” 

“Obviously yes.” 

“Good.” Yamaguchi moved his hands down to the sides of Tsukishima’s jaw, pulling him closer for their second kiss. 

The boys said their goodbyes after that and another, and then another, kiss. And if Yamaguchi kept wearing lipgloss after that, who’s to judge? 

——————— 

Extra: 

**Stingyshima**  
You motherfucker you were right. 

**Tangerine**  
??? what ??

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to rewrite this like three times cause it just didn’t feel right. (the first time I forgot Hinata completely.) It’s pretty short but I feel like if I add anything else I’ll ruin it.


End file.
